


In the Morning

by ReeLeeV



Series: Domestic Fluff [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Parents!showki, Teen!Minhyuk, Teen!wonho, hyungwon's an angsty little boy, jooheon and changkyun are pure angels, minhyuk just wants to explore, preteen!hyungwon, some cute stuff, toddler!changkyun, toddler!jooheon, wonho's a momma's boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Hyungwon’s at that age where he hates anything and everything his parents do, and Hoseok is at that age where he’s about to leave the nest. Minhyuk’s busy exploring just what falling in love is, exactly, and Jooheon and Changkyun are at that perfect age where they never want to leave their parents. Needless to say, life is never boring in the Son-Yoo household.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmaoooo this was originally a one shot, but I'm a sucker for domestic au so here we are. Yaaaayyyyy, yet another incomplete work for my repertoire (lmfao)

“Aga,” Kihyun calls murmurs softly, reaching forward to brush his husband’s bangs from his face. Hyunwoo moans in his sleep and turns on his other side so as to avoid being woken up. Kihyun chuckles affectionately as he shakes the older’s shoulder instead. “You need to get up,” he continues. “You’ll be late for work if you don’t.”

Hyunwoo blinks his eyes at this, a small pout set on his lips. Kihyun yelps out a laugh at the adorable expression. He leans forward to give the other a gentle peck on the lips before pulling away fully to pull hard on his muscular arms. 

“Come on, yaja,” he says, succeeding in pulling Hyunwoo up into an upright position. “I let you sleep for as long as you can manage today.”

“Have you gotten the kids up?” he asks in a low mumble. He rubs at his eyes before looking around to find his glasses and shoving them up his nose. He can’t help but grin sweetly at seeing the love of his life first thing in the morning. Kihyun hums as he nods in affirmation that he did, indeed, get the kids out of bed already.

“They were easier to wake up than you,” he teases, rolling his eyes as if annoyed. “Even Wonnie got out of bed faster this morning than you did.” Hyunwoo chuckles knowingly at this, understanding all too well how hard it is to get their middle son up on a good day. “Come on, Hyunwoo,” he says as he nods toward the door. “It’s almost time for the boys to leave for school, and they want to say goodbye before they do.” Hyunwoo nods, and he sluggishly begins to get out of the tangled-up covers around his legs. 

Hyunwoo follows Kihyun to the dining room, his sight still adjusting to all the light bombarding his eyes. He squints around the familiar home, an easy smile coming to him as he thinks of all that he’s built with Kihyun in the past years.

“Appa!” a high-pitched voice greets, immediately bringing an ear-to-ear smile of delight to the man’s ears. One of his youngest sons, Jooheon, smiles over at him from the table, a little bib with a honeybee on it splattered with food to match his face hanging from his neck. His husband sighs beside him and goes over to wipe up the boy’s face. Hyunwoo goes over, as well, ruffling Hoseok’s and Minhyuk’s hair as he passes them. He takes a seat between Hyungwon and Jooheon. He plucks up the younger from his seat after Kihyun is finished cleaning him up before turning to Hyungwon, who’s listlessly poking at his breakfast.

“Hyungwon-ah,” he says with a heavy sigh, “you’ve got to eat. The school is going to start wondering if we actually feed you or not.” Hyungwon sighs a sigh very similar to his father’s as he drops his utensils and sits back in his chair.

“I’m not hungry,” he pouts, pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes. Hyunwoo frowns, glancing over at Kihyun with a questioning look.

“He refuses to eat until he figures out some dance move that’s been giving him trouble…” Kihyun purses his lips at his own words, shaking his head as he picks their youngest, Changkyun, up from his high chair and sits down with him. He begins to spoon-feed the three-year-old, making silly faces to get the spoiled boy to open his mouth. 

“I can help you after work, if you want,” Hyunwoo offers, knowing how frustrating it could be to be stuck on a particular move. He’s known that irritation many times throughout his time. Even now, as a company choreographer, he feels that aggravation every now and then. Hyungwon hums and stands from the table with his plate in-hand.

“When you get home from work,” he says bluntly, “it’s too late to try and work on anything, and you’re always so tired on weekends you just sleep all day. I’ll figure it out on my own.” He then leaves the room without looking back. Hyunwoo blinks in surprise at the table, silently holding Jooheon closer to himself. 

“Yah!” Kihyun shouts after their son, the tips of his ears turning red with annoyance. “Hyungwon-ah! You come back here and apologize to your father!”

“It’s alright,” Hyunwoo mumbles, trying for a smile. Kihyun whirls back to face him, his lips pursed in defiance. “He’s at that age… Plus, he has a point, I suppose. I haven’t really been around that much lately…”

“He still shouldn’t talk to you like that,” Kihyun insists, though he knows it’s a feeble argument. Hyungwon is a strong-willed boy, not unlike one of his father’s, and he won’t stand down from his defiant ground until later in the day. He’ll apologize once he gets home from school, Kihyun is sure. Despite his blunt nature, he doesn’t mean to be disrespectful. 

“I’ll talk to him, Eomma,” Hoseok offers, straightening his posture slightly. “Just leave it to me.” Kihyun smiles affectionately at their oldest, readjusting his hold on Changkyun to pull at the boy’s cheek. He always works so hard to be a good son, someone who’s dependable and worthy of the family name… It warms Kihyun’s heart to no end, despite his worry that his son is forcing himself to grow up too fast.

“Just leave him be, hyung,” Minhyuk tells him around a mouthful of food. “He’ll apologize on his own. He just has a temper like Eomma, and it gets the better of him… just like Eomma.”

“What was that, Minhyukkie?” Kihyun asks, pretending to be annoyed though he’s really just amused. He twists his lips in a displeasing way as he squints at him with an almost-accusing glare. “I’m sure you really just meant that I’m the best parent ever, and that you have no idea how you’d live without me to take care of you. I know you didn’t say anything that’d result in you helping your appa clean out the garage next weekend.” Minhyuk smiles brightly, a toothy grin that could light up a room. Hyunwoo is sure he got that smile from Kihyun. 

“Of course, Eomma,” he says, trying for an easygoing chuckle, though he totally buys the threat. Kihyun hums, satisfied, and glances at his watch.

“Alright everyone,” he announces, “it’s time to leave for school.” Hoseok and Minhyuk nod dutifully, finishing up what little food remain on their plates before taking them to the sink like the good sons they are.

“Me, too, Eomma?” the infant in his arms chirps excitedly. Kihyun pushes out an amused breath through his teeth and coos at his baby.

“Why’re you in such a rush to leave me, Changkyunnie?” he asks as he fakes a pout. “Do you hate Eomma that much?” Changkyun cries out at this, throwing his chubby little arms around Kihyun’s neck.

“No, Eomma, no!” he insists. “I love you, Eomma! I never wanna leave Eomma! Don’t make me leave!” 

Kihyun can’t help but coo at the quick turnaround, and he hugs his son close to his chest. 

“You never have to leave Eomma if you don’t want to, Kkungie,” he assures him while petting his hair. He kisses the top of Changkyun’s head, reveling in the affection the boy is showing. He knows one day it’ll dissipate, as it did with all his brothers, but he’ll hold onto it as long as possible. 

“Bye, Eomma!” Hoseok and Minhyuk say simultaneously, kissing either of Kihyun’s cheeks. Kihyun smiles at them, telling them he loves them as they say goodbye to their youngest brothers and father, as well. But, then again, there are mornings like these when his sons are incredibly sweet, and he revels in them. 

“That’s my cue to leave, as well,” Hyunwoo murmurs, his eyes still downcast. He kisses Jooheon’s forehead and hugs him close before putting him back into his seat. Jooheon whines slightly and paws with fleshy hands at his father. Hyunwoo merely chuckles under his breath and sets a hand on his son’s head to soothe him. Kihyun moves to the other side of the table with Changkyun still in his arms to kiss his love’s cheek. 

“Have a good day, yeobo,” he tells him, smiling up at the older with a dazzling smile. Hyunwoo finds himself smiling as well, a sweet buddha-like grin that causes his already-narrow eyes to become mere crescents. He kisses Changkyun on the top of his head before pressing a loving kiss to Kihyun’s forehead. 

“You, too, aga,” he says, squeezing Kihyun’s upper arm affectionately before following his sons out the front door. He watches them head off in the direction of school, a fond smile on his face. Hyungwon’s shoulders are hunched forward, and he’s reading a book as he walks. Hoseok, however, seems to be having a very animated conversation with his younger brother, waving his arms about and an annoyed expression on his face. Minhyuk merely walks behind them, his hands folded behind his back and a serene smile dancing across his lips as he looks at the scenery around them. 

Hyunwoo turns and then gets in the car and drives off to work. 

 

Kihyun gathers up any stray dishes from breakfast as Changkyun and Jooheon play together in the living room. He can’t help but smile at the delighted giggles floating in from the room. He hums a small tune under his breath as he begins running a sink of dishwater to wash the dishes, envisioning all that he plans to do with his sons today. 

It’s days like this, in which he can just spend time with his sons and watch their innocent faces light up with delight, that make it worth getting out of bed in the morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunwoo heaves a long sigh as he slips out of his shoes, setting his satchel bag down next to the shoe rack for the time being. The familiar sound of his family’s laughter drifts through the still air, bringing a soft smile to his face. The mirthful, melodic echoes alone serve to ease his own burden immensely. He continues down the entry hall, pausing only long enough to peek into the living room to see his children and husband scattered around the room playing a game before going on to the kitchen.

He finds the plate Kihyun had made up for him easily, and he pops it into the microwave to return it to a decent temperature before digging in. He’s just sat down at the table when Kihyun steps into the room, a knowing smirk pulling at his lips.

“You made it home just in time to help tuck the boys in,” he tells him, leaning against the doorjamb. Hyunwoo looks up, his mouth already full. He gulps down what he has, and Kihyun chuckles softly as his husband stands immediately from the chair. He leans up on his tiptoes as Hyunwoo comes to his side, pressing a light kiss to the older man’s jaw. “Long day?” he asks, his tone low and sweet. Hyunwoo nods, leaning down to press his forehead against his husband’s. He draws strength from the shorter even from this simple touch, feeling rejuvenated just from their proximity.

Kihyun slips his hand into Hyunwoo’s, pulling away to give the man a gentle grin before leading him from the kitchen. The couple takes a detour on their way to the youngests’ room to poke their heads in on Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Hyungwon’s shared bedroom. Hyungwon seems to already be out cold, completely unbothered by the lively argument currently happening between his older brothers.

“He was totally flirting with me, hyung!” Minhyuk insists, pouting defiantly. “He’s cute, and I like him… Just because you’re gonna die a virgin doesn’t mean I have to.”

“You will if I hear that kind of talk from you any more tonight, Minhyuk-ah,” Kihyun quips in warningly. The two boys turn in surprise at the sudden interjection. Minhyuk tries for a small, sheepish grin at realizing what conversation his parents have just walked in on.

“Sorry, Eomma,” he chuckles, scratching at the back of his head. “It’s just… Hoseok-hyung started talking about all that again, saying I got it all wrong, even though _he’s_ the wrong one.” He adds the last bit as he shoots an accusatory glare at his older brother, who can only blubber and stammer nervously in response. Kihyun hums, clearly unconvinced. Hyunwoo shoots a confused, questioning look at his husband, but says nothing.

“Go on to bed,” he finally says, stepping closer to kiss each of the boy’s foreheads. Hoseok beams up at him purely, snuggling down deep into the covers. Minhyuk flops down atop the sheets, giggling still as his eyes shine. “Goodnight, Wonnie,” Kihyun mutters, barely audible as he kisses Hyungwon’s hair last. His tone is a bit pointed, as if in on some sort of secret no one else knows, and their son remains suspiciously motionless.

“Goodnight, Appa,” Minhyuk chirps from his bed, hugging his pillow close. Hyunwoo hums in response, giving his boys the widest smile he can manage despite his own exhaustion. The two men then leave the room, closing the door behind them. Minhyuk sighs loudly as he turns on his left side, facing Hyungwon’s bed. “You just gonna lay there and sulk all night?” he asks, his tone devoid of any sympathy.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hyungwon replies immediately, keeping his back to his brothers. Hoseok leans up on his shoulder to see through the dark over Minhyuk to the youngest in the room, frowning.

“I don’t th-thee why you’re the one thulking,” he says in dismay. He focuses hard on the following words, making sure to not let his own lisp slip again. “You’re not the insulted here, Wonnie. _You_ talked back to Appa this morning, so you need to apologize. He didn’t deserve to be—”

“He didn’t even bother asking Minhyuk-ah about what you two were talking about,” Hyungwon interrupts, his voice hard. “He didn’t ask us about our days… As soon as he got home, he just went to the kitchen to eat. Face it, hyung… He doesn’t care about us.”

Minhyuk sits up, his brow creasing in defiant rage as he looks to Hoseok for backup.

“He didn’t ask because Eomma’s just gonna explain it to him later, anyway,” Minhyuk begins to explain, earning a light, sadistic chuckle from his younger brother. “That’s how it’s always been. Appa’s always relied on Eomma for that kind of thing. And he’s tired whenever he gets home, so of _course_ he’d go to the kitchen for dinner.”

“Whatever you say, hyung,” Hyungwon mumbles, his tone a bit too sarcastic for either of his brothers’ likings. The two exchange a worried glance, not exactly liking what the boy is saying as they know it’s anything but the truth…

 

“Appa~!” Changkyun calls from his crib as Kihyun and Hyunwoo enter the two infants’ room, the pure cry bringing an easy smile to Hyunwoo’s face. He strides quickly into the room, reaching down to pick up both of the toddlers and kiss their cheeks. They squeal at the affection, squirming as they cling to his neck.

“Alright, alright,” Kihyun chuckles, moving in to intercede. “Stop riling them up, yaja. They need to get to sleep. They’ve had a _very_ long day today.” Hyunwoo hums, glancing at the boys promptingly.

“We went shopping with Eomma!” Jooheon eagerly explains. “And then we went to the park, and then we got ice cream, and then we even went to see a movie!! It was so much fun~! We even got to go with Eomma to pick up Ttoki-hyung, Moongie-hyung, and Wonnie-hyung~!” Hyunwoo chuckles warmly as the boy goes on and on, just content to hold his sons close.

As he watches his precious honeybee speak, he can’t help but remember each of his other sons at this age. The memories warm him to his very core, and he finds himself holding onto the boys a bit tighter.

“That sounds like fun, Heonney,” he finally comments as Jooheon finishes, the boy’s chubby cheeks slightly flushed from all the talking he’d just done. Jooheon nods, assuring his father that it most definitely was.

“You should come with us next time, Appa!” Changkyun interjects, giggling. “We should _all_ go to the park next time!”

“Maybe on a weekend,” Kihyun interrupts, gently reaching towards Changkyun and pulling him from Hyunwoo’s arm. “But, for now, it’s time to go to bed.” He leans close to Jooheon, kissing the boy’s cheek noisily before kissing Changkyun in a similar fashion and setting him back down. Hyunwoo mirrors his actions, telling his youngest sons goodnight before following Kihyun out of the room.

“I’m going to bed, aga,” Kihyun sighs as he closes the door behind them, kissing Hyunwoo’s cheek. As he pulls away, the bags under his eyes seem to have multiplied by ten, and he seems to have immediately shouldered the weight of the whole world. “Finish dinner and come join me, okay?” Hyunwoo nods, stepping close to press a sweet kiss against Kihyun’s lips before shuffling off on socked-feet to the kitchen.

 

Hyunwoo eats quickly and then sets the plate in the sink, barely able to muster up the energy to make his way to the bedroom he shares with his love. Today had been long and rough, and at some points had seemed like it would never even end. He’d had to work on about five different dance routines for a completely different concept each time. It’d been incredibly draining, especially when the idols he’d been assigned had seemed entirely unable to grasp even the simplest of steps.

As he passes by the older boys’ room, he can’t help but think of how Hyungwon had spoken to him earlier that day. The frustration and anger in his son’s tone… it was enough to break his heart. Of course, he could understand where the boy was coming from, as he really hadn’t been around all that much due to work, but that didn’t make it hurt any less…

He steps quietly into his bedroom and changes quickly into his sleep-clothes before slipping into bed beside Kihyun. The younger man seems to have been waiting for him, as he immediately slides over and commandeers Hyunwoo’s chest for use as a pillow. Hyunwoo runs his fingers through the man’s hair, noting how full it still feels despite the fact they very much _aren’t_ in their twenties anymore.

“What was Minhyukkie talking about before?” Hyunwoo asks softly, careful to keep his voice low so as to keep from shattering the pleasant atmosphere that’s surrounded them. Kihyun hums lightly, tightening his own hold around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“There was a new boy at school today,” Kihyun explains. “A transfer student, apparently. Minhyuk-ah thinks the boy flirted with him when he asked where some classroom was, and Hoseokkie just thinks he’s reading too much into it.”

Hyunwoo hums at the explanation, staring up at the ceiling through the shadows of the room.

“… Is Wonnie still angry with me?” Hyunwoo asks, somewhat hesitant as he’s fairly sure he knows the answer. Kihyun doesn’t respond, but his silence just affirms the older’s suspicions. He sighs defeatedly, wiping at his face with his free hand. Kihyun pulls away, pursing his lips at the older man through the dark.

“Maybe if you spent some time with him Saturday,” he suggests, “he’d realize he’s wrong. You know, help him out with choreography like you offered, or something.”

“I don’t know if he’d want my help right now.”

“Don’t offer it, just give it.”

Hyunwoo barks out a low laugh at this, the bluntness of the younger’s words. He can almost hear Kihyun’s genuine smile at the sound, and he can’t help but sit up just enough to kiss Kihyun’s forehead.

“What would I do without you, Kihyunnie?”

“Starve to death,” Kihyun quips easily, chuckling at his own joke. Hyunwoo hums as if that’s the only thing that’d be amiss in his life without his precious Kihyun by his side, even though they both know there’d be so much more missing.


End file.
